The results of technological changes in computer programming on the attitudes and behavior of men and women programmers are examined. The history of programming reveals that the occupation has been fragmented and arranged into hierarchies which differ in discretion, autonomy, and mobility opportunities. Women, although initially paid the same as men in similar job categories, tend to be concentrated in jobs which offer no promotional or advancement opportunities. Issues such as the effect of technological and organizational innovation on definitions of skill, complexity, and control are explored. Focus is on factors influencing job and wage attainment and sociopsychological and mental health consequences of occupying particular types of jobs within the programming field. Life and job satisfaction, work satisfaction, and job related stress and mental health are measured.